Talk:Parliament of the New England Republic
Parliament (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 21:57, March 14, 2013 (UTC) Parliament -Signed by Warmonkey (talk • ) 22:01, March 14, 2013 (UTC) Parliament! (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 22:05, March 14, 2013 (UTC) Parliament. -Signed by Warmonkey (talk • ) 22:09, March 14, 2013 (UTC) Liberals... Red... Conservatives... Blue... American brain.... Hurt... (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 22:08, March 16, 2013 (UTC) Lol, it's all aimed at removing this retarded political association with color. -Signed by Warmonkey (talk • ) 22:17, March 16, 2013 (UTC) The American political color spectrum is aimed at procuring the most associated traits with such political institutions. The "red" which is used by us Republicans symbolizes our association with violence and bloodshed we would give to defend the American heartland. The conservatives of nowadays' American political spectrum, do composite to a very diverse economic and social strata which can be unified under our behavioural protection through violence of the American Heartland. As represented in the Confederate "Bloodstained Banner" the red used by the conservatives of the IRL America shows strength through bloodshed and patriotism. I believe it is very Un-American to strip the patriotic conservatives of our natural defend the heartland color. I am actually not a Republican, lol, if you're still reading this props to you because I'm just making this all up to bore you deathly and possibly sway your opinion and put red with conservatives and blue with liberals so my American brain doesn't fry. Blue in association with the Democrats is very soothing and calm, much to the props that the Democrats were also easy going blue backs with poor work ethics who have taunted the American south since the end of the Civil War. Blue also is a royal color, props to the Democrats elitist prosperity experienced before the civil war and the wealth they maintained after it. To associate blue in modern perspective, it is also a depressing color that they wish to drown the beautiful rural country with their factories, meaning that depression, blue, will overcome the colorful and vibrant conservative America, red. To switch the colors is offensive as a Republican, and I must demand that you change them immediately. (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 22:41, March 16, 2013 (UTC) Well, in European terms red signifies liberalism (although, European liberalism) and blue signifies conservatism. I am not doing this to change America to Europe, but to bring about a general change in public association. Remember, New England is not America. It's trying to steer away from the concept of America (since, America betrayed them) and constitutional supremacy (which is heavily American). This has little to do with the colors themselves, but with a bigger picture, in which the colors play a minor role. -Signed by Warmonkey (talk • ) 22:50, March 16, 2013 (UTC) Here in the UK and alot of Western Europe, Liberalism is associated with Yellow, and Red is associated with Socialism/Labour. Falloutfan08 (talk) 23:45, March 16, 2013 (UTC) Well, entering late into the topic. This is America. Not Europe. Parliament itself sounds too European and un-American. It doesn't work to say the least. But this is just a simple expression of opinion. :P Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 21:25, March 27, 2013 (UTC) A few meters to the north you'll find the Parliament of Canada, and you share a continent. New England also isn't America, it's a new nation. -Signed by Warmonkey (talk • ) 21:31, March 27, 2013 (UTC) Too be honest, the Canadians aren't really Americans. They're something...different. Their more European than American. And a few meters to the south is Mexico, which has a Congress, not a Parliament. And a new nation it may be, it is still home to tens of millions of Americans, claims to be the successor government of the former United States, and most importantly of all, holds all of the pre-war governmental infastructure of the old nation. It's a bit odd to switch from an American-esque government to a European one. That's all. Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 21:41, March 27, 2013 (UTC) It's not Europeanesque. The majority of people in New England are there because they're pissed at what has happened to America and they were hungry for change. Thus the Exodus to New England. This is a period of reformation and change. It's not like culture is going to change, it's just that certain names and stuff like that changed to heal wounds and show to the world that the country is on a different path, something similar to what's happening in South Africa today. -Signed by Warmonkey (talk • ) 21:44, March 27, 2013 (UTC) Okay then. Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 22:36, March 27, 2013 (UTC)